


For the first time

by Clowne_Hours



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Demons, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clowne_Hours/pseuds/Clowne_Hours
Summary: Lucifer makes love to Mammon for the first time. No ropes, or whips, or gags. Just them.And okay I am a firm believer that they are not related because they were just created at the same time, not born from someone with the same blood. So that's why I didn't tag the big bad 'I' word.I wasn't even gonna post this originally but someone told me it deserved to be read by more people. So enjoy.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 295





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingThunder/gifts).



The mischievous demon braced himself for what was to come. Eyes closed, teeth clenched, jaw set- and anticipation killing him. They didn't do this often enough. And sure, some part of him didn't like seeing Lucifer mad at him, but the other part... It loved this.

Mammon was ready for it- nearly begging for it, but the slap he'd been expecting never came. Instead, in it's place, a gentle, warm palm was pressed to his cheek.

That feeling was even more jarring than the painful sting of a slap usually was to him.

"L-Lucifer?" He tried a bit timidly, peeking open an eye- though he was only hushed, the older man smiling down at him as he stroked his cheek.

Fuckin' smiling.

Just what the hell was going on here? Mammon opened his mouth to say something else, but Lucifer shook his head, and he knew to obey. He squirmed under the eyes of the man who's purpose- he'd thought- was to punish him ruthlessly, but now... He was just gazing down at him. Fondly.

The smaller demon went red, looking away from him and glaring at the wall across the room. What kinda game was this, anyway? 

"Mammon." The words came as a soft, deep purr, and the demon in question shuddered. Lucifer hadn't used that tone before. Not during this. It was always demanding, angry, mocking- never... Sweet. 

Seriously- what in the goddamn hell was going on?!

"Mammon." He heard his name again, a little bit more stern this time, and he squeaked, looking back up at Lucifer. But the more powerful demon wasn't poised to strike him- he was still just... Looking at him.

Mammon was certain he was going to die.

"I want you to look at me during this." Lucifer's deep voice purred again, sending shivers down the less powerful demon's spine- look at him? That was... Embarrassing! What happened to the blindfolds? Doggy style? Anything but look at him-

"Heh- didya misplace the blindfold or somethin'?" He tried to joke, but as Lucifer merely frowned, he felt a pang of... Something in his chest.

Fuckin' weird.

"No, I did not." Lucifer muttered, slowly shaking his head. "Is it wrong to just want to look at you?"

Actually, yeah! Was what Mammon wanted to say, but the flush against his tan skin only spread further down his bare chest, and he was rendered incapable of speech for devil knows how long.

And that was when it started to happen.

Lucifer began to undress. 

What. The. Hell.

The smaller, entirely naked demon felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest, already proud erection twitching just at the thought of what was going on.

Lucifer... He... They... Mammon was always the only one naked during this. Always. Seriously- had the older demon lost his mind? Was this some imposter? Had- like- Asmo switched bodies with him or something?

None of those questions met either of their ears as Lucifer slowly and carefully undressed, folding his clothes neatly on the bed next to him, and Mammon never took his eyes off of him.

He was... Stunning. Perfectly sculpted chest, heavenly collar bones, wonderfully toned arms, and-

Mammon had seen Lucifer's member before, but... Not like this. Not when the rest of his body was on display as well. 

It suited him perfectly.

The younger demon couldn't help but let out a whine, his own member twitching and leaking just at the sight of the former jewel of heaven in all his glory- a detail that didn't go unnoticed by the man he was gazing at.

"Shh..." He hushed him, that damn smile back on his face. It was eerie, but... It made Mammon feel warm in a way that wasn't entirely sexual.

Fuckin'- agh- somethin'.

He was frozen in place as Lucifer moved to grab the lube out of the side table drawer, his mouth opening and closing with all of the questions he wanted to ask, but none of the words came out.

He considered causing a fuss- getting himself punished like he was supposed to be, but he couldn't bring himself to do that either. Stupid Mammon! Stupid, stupid Mammon.

He was torn out of his thoughts as he felt two fingers, slick with lube, press at his entrance.

And the fucking "May I?" Almost made him release right then and there.

Lucifer was asking. Asking. Fuckin' askin'!

He knew Mammon wanted it. Knew he was greedy in all ways- and this was near the top of his list, under money, of course. So why was he asking? What was his deal?

"Mammon." He heard his name again, gasping as the fingers pressed, barely breaching him but pulling back again. He whined.

"I asked you something." Right. Right. What was it even again? Ah-

"Yeah- yeah." Mammon managed, surprised by how out of breath he sounded. They hadn't even gotten started! He gasped as he felt the fingers enter him, stretching him wonderfully and... Gently. What the hell had gotten into Lucifer?!

It was never gentle like this- all rough and hot and desperate and sexy- what was going on? Why did he feel so warm? Why was his heart fluttering like that?

Fuckin'... Lucifer-!

Mammon gasped out a soft moan as he felt the fingers inside of him curl up, right where he wanted them. "Ahh- Lucy-" He breathed, and for once, the older demon paused.

It was only a fraction of a second, but he noticed. Something was definitely off with him.

Still, he could hardly focus on that, moans that he barely recognized as his own bouncing off of the walls as a third finger he hadn't even realized entered him assisted the others in stretching and pleasuring him.

Somehow, Lucifer being all soft like this threw him into a daze long before he was close to orgasm.

"Fuck~... Fuck~... Lucy~... Lucy~... Please~... Need it~... Need ya so much, Lucy~..." Mammon found himself babbling, begging for Lucifer to take him. Of course, he always begged- but they were always empty lies pleading for the stronger demon to stop hurting him, or in cases where he was deep in the throes of pleasure, to hurt him more.

And Lucifer, weirdo that he was being that night, complied in moments.

The weaker demon was panting, legs spread wide and blush spread from his ears to his chest, bangs sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. He looked gorgeous like this, and Lucifer took a moment to stare.

"You're sure?" His deep voice asked, dripping like honey as he positioned himself at his entrance, tip rubbing against it teasingly.

It took Mammon a moment to process that. Was he... Sure...? Sure of what? Suddenly, his confusion mounted into anger, and he glared up at Lucifer.

"Yes, ya sexy weirdo! Put it in me already- fuck me like ya mean it!" He exclaimed, though his glare faded at the slightly hurt look in Lucifer's eyes.

Before he could apologize, the other demon muttered a soft "Very well", and his only response was a moan at the feeling of being split open by him for the nth time.

That's right, the nth time. So why was this time so... So...

Fuckin' different?

Lucifer sank into him slowly, one hand on his tan hip as the other ran up his chest, keeping him steady- though it was really just exploring in the most subtle fashion.

Mammon keened as the demon above him bottomed out, canting his hips shamelessly- he wanted more, more, more. The stretch hurt and he loved it.

But Lucifer had other ideas.

The sounds of panting were the only things that floated about the room as the greedy demon waited for the prideful one to ram into him, y'know, like he fuckin' always did- but he just kept waiting. And waiting.

His eyes, previous squeezed shut, opened- opened to see that fuckin' smile and those gleaming eyes. This was not Lucifer.

"What're- ng- what're ya waitin' for?" He complained, gasping as he squirmed his hips just right- but Lucifer held him in place.

"You to adjust."

Mammon was dumbfounded for just a second. When had Lucifer ever...?

"Well I- I'm adjusted- alright? So just... Go. Start. Fuckin' do somethin!" He exclaimed. The fluttering in his chest was near unbearable at this point. He didn't know what was happening to him.

Silence. Silence and panting filled the room. The smaller demon was growing annoyed, and before he could open his mouth to complain some more, he felt lips against his.

A... Kiss.

Lucifer had kissed him before, but it was all teeth and lips and tongue. This one was... Gentle.

Mammon felt like he was losing his mind. 

He kissed back, eyes fluttering close as his arms- usually restrained, why wasn't he restrained?- wrapped around him. And for the first time... He really felt Lucifer. His hands went everywhere they could reach as the kiss escalated to the use of tongues- his back, sides, hair, chest, hips- everywhere.

And then, Lucifer started to thrust.

Mammon moaned into the kiss, his legs wrapping around Lucifer's waist, trying to coax him into a rougher pace- but he didn't budge.

The thrusting was slow, sensual, careful- and... It was blowing the younger demon's mind.

They separated for air and he couldn't help but moan as each careful rolling of hips had him seeing stars, and he closed his eyes to see them better.

Lucifer didn't like that. "Mammon..." He breathed, a moan that was barely there hanging off the end of the word. He untangled the smaller demon's hands from his body, taking them into his own and intertwining their fingers.

"Look at me. Please."

Something in Mammon broke. His chest was flooded with warmth and fluttering, and when he opened his eyes to look at Lucifer, they were filled with tears- something he'd rather lose all of his money than admit.

He looked at him. Into his eyes. Deep into his eyes, and for a moment, nothing else existed. Just them. And Lucifer smiled. And Mammon let his tears slip down his cheeks.

The thrusting got faster, harder, but never not gentle. Their bodies worked together in perfect sync, Lucifer's face in Mammon's neck, moaning- something he never did- and mumbling praises to the demon beneath him.

Fuckin' praises.

They'd never been this close. Bodily, or emotionally. Mammon was crying out Lucifer's name more than he'd ever remembered doing, and in a different way- in pleasure and not pain. In need and not just want. In love and not just necessity. 

And Lucifer was giving it right back to him. Moaning his name for the first time, then fifth, tenth- and they both lost count.

And for the first time- the very first time. They came together.


End file.
